


you could have knocked me out with a feather

by larrytale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Smut, a bit of angst at the end, hope u like bottom louis rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytale/pseuds/larrytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, love," Louis says slowly, reaching out his hand and placing it on Harry’s thigh. "Seems like you’ve proper missed me, then."</p><p>prompt:  Au fluff? Harry and Louis are in a long distance relationship at two different universities. Harry is a photography student and Louis is a literature/english major. Harry struggles with what Christmas gift to buy for Louis before they see each other. (but i saw u wanted sex so i added sex and it turned out to be... all sex... sorry...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could have knocked me out with a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleetofships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetofships/gifts).



> this is based off a porn i watched one time not gonna lie
> 
> title is from fall out boys "americas suitehearts" which it wasnt actually supposed to be the title i was just listening to the song one time and bc i literally cannot understand patrick stump i looked up the lyrics and i was like "this would be a good fic title" and here we are
> 
> alright well ive said enough

It was Harry’s mum’s idea, in the end. Harry had been ranting to her over the phone after weeks of bouncing ideas around in his head of what to get Louis for Christmas.

“The answer is obvious, Harry,” She had said with a sigh only a mother could pull off.

“What?”

“Give him what he wants the most. Not a necklace or a blanket, or a really nice watch. He wants _you,_ dear. He only ever wants you. And you only ever want him, too.”

So, really, it had been that simple. Harry had ending up buying Louis a roundtrip ticket to where Harry lives in London. Harry felt a little cheap, though, since they were only just above $100. He knows the monetary value doesn’t mean anything to Louis, but for humor and endearment, Harry had bought Louis a necklace as well, with a silver pendant of a paper airplane. When Louis got them in the mail a week before Christmas, Harry told him to open it right away. There had been tears, there had been joy, and there had been the promise to see each other soon.

When the day came, Harry had arrived to the airport a half hour early because he couldn’t wait at his flat any longer. When Louis’ flight landed Harry waiting nervously by the gates, palms sweating and feet bouncing.

He couldn’t even describe what it was like to see Louis’ face in the crowd.

The love, the admiration, the warmth that spread through his body like fire, making him red all over. Harry hadn’t known he was running until he and Louis crashed into each other, a mess of limbs and lips and tears.

They had taken a few moments to just _look_ at each other. It was different seeing Louis in person – better. There were some things that are so easy to miss when looking at someone on a screen all the time. Harry had forgotten the light dusting of freckles Louis had, how sharp and pointy his canine teeth look when he smiles, how beautiful his eyes are.

It had taken all of Harry’s strength and self-control not to crush Louis’ fragile body in a hug, and he quickly but efficiently dragged them out of the airport and into his awaiting car.

Which brings them to where they are now.

Harry’s flat is right on the outskirts of London. It’s tiny, and cheap, but comfortable and homey, and they would sleep on a bed of nails as long as they were with each other. Long distance relationships are easier in hindsight. It’s effortless to talk about what you’re going to be missing when you’re not actually missing it yet. If Harry had known how much he would miss Louis, he might not have moved from their shared home in Edinburgh, where they went to University together, to live in London, and go to school there.

His mum had always told him that it was foolish to make big decisions with someone other than yourself in mind. But fact of the matter is, Louis is a big person in his life. In fact, Harry would consider it foolish to _not_ make a big decision with Louis in mind.

But there’s plenty of time for sentiments later. Just home from the airport, Louis barely has time to drop his bags in Harry’s living room before Harry spins around and grabs him around the waist, pinning him to the wall and kissing him messily. He sweeps his tongue against the warm, dry skin of Louis’ lips, causing him to part them with a gasp. As Louis opens his mouth, Harry presses his advantage, slipping his tongue into the soft, wet depths and coiling it against Louis’ He slides his hands down Louis’ back, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Louis’ well-fitting jeans. Louis laughs and pulls away.

"Easy there, Styles. I just got here."

"Mmhm," Harry hums, rubbing his cheek against Louis' and dipping his head to run his lips along Louis' jaw which is covered with stubble. "I know, and I have a whole tour planned. I just – missed you. A lot, and, I need you right now.” Harry leans in and presses quick kisses to Louis’ jaw again. “Nearly forgot how beautiful you are,” Harry chuckles, his breath warm against Louis’ cheek. “Could never really forget, though.”

Harry steps back, taking in the soft, curvy figure of Louis in his jeans and nice button down, topped off with his favorite black and white polka-dotted suspenders. His eyes glow bright against the dark accessory, and Harry smiles softly. Wistfully, he pulls away from Louis, and grabs his hand, leading him into the only bedroom. Harry searches through the top drawer of his small nightstand and gets out a bottle of lube - knowing he'd be too distracted to think about it later - and sits on the foot of the bed, holding his hand out.

Grinning, Louis follows, but makes no move to sit. He stands in the space between Harry's legs, his eyes shimmering with mischief and arousal. Harry swallows thickly and leans back on his elbows, eyes drifting over Louis’ body once more.

"Well, love," Louis says slowly, reaching out his hand and placing it on Harry’s thigh. "Seems like you’ve proper missed me, then."

Harry gulps again, his throat getting drier and his pants getting even tighter. Harry drops Louis’ hands and shrugs out of his beat up leather jacket, letting it fall onto the bed behind him. Smiling gently, Louis leans forward, placing his fingers lightly on Harry’s temples before dragging them through his curls. Harry’s eyes flit from Louis’ lips to his eyes until he realizes what a loving expression Louis is wearing, and is hit with the realization of how much he misses Louis when he’s away. It’s one thing, seeing his face on a screen every day and thinking about his hands on him, but now, knowing that Louis is here in front of him, and is really his… Harry’s throat close up in the best of ways. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Let's get you more comfortable..." Louis’ voice was low and rough, the drawl and gravel brought out further by his arousal. Louis runs his fingers lightly down the side of Harry’s face, over his jugular, across his collarbones.

"Mmm," Louis murmurs, close enough that Harry can feel the warm breath on his throat. He runs his tongue along the exposed edge of Harry's neck, causing Harry to inhale deeply through his nose. Harry shifts, wrapping one hand around Louis’ waist and fumbling blindly, running over his hip, his lower back, his ass. With a gentle, negative hum, Louis pulls Harry's hand away, placing it solidly back on the bed.

"Thought I told you to wait, love."

Harry lets his head fall backwards with a silent groan, wondering how Louis can be so patient after months without touching each other. His cock aches, he can feel a trickle of sweat dripping down his back, and his breath is already coming in ragged pants. Louis has him at his mercy, and they’re both still mostly dressed.

As if reading Harry's mind, Louis steps away and undoes the buckle on his belt. He tosses the belt onto a nearby chair before methodically begins undoing the buttons of his shirt. There’s nothing consciously sexual about his movements - no cheesy hip gyrations or coy gestures - just the clean, simple efficiency of Louis getting undressed, and it drives Harry absolutely wild. He clutches the coverlet beneath him in an effort to keep his hands off Louis.

With Harry’s complete attention, Louis slips his suspenders off his shoulders and unbuttons his shirt quickly, his nimble fingers working fast and with purpose. He gets all the way down and opens the shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders like it weighs a lot. He makes eye contact with Harry as he takes it off all the way, and Harry tightens his grip on the sheets in an effort to prevent himself from slipping into his pants and desperately fisting his cock.

Within in an instant Louis is back on track, moving quickly to stand between Harry's still splayed legs. Louis is pulling the whole strip-tease off better than any trained exotic dancer Harry has ever seen. His mind shoots back to that fleeting memory, back in Edinburg, the first time he'd laid eyes on Louis, the pull to watch him had been nearly the same. He’s just so effortlessly sexy, so confident. Harry's cock twitches again, trapped under layers of clothing, and he groans softly.

Unable to stop himself, Harry reaches up and traces the soft skin of Louis’ chest and stomach with his fingertip. Louis gasps quietly and makes no move to stop him. Eventually Harry reaches Louis’ waistband and hooks his fingers around one loose, hanging suspender, tugging carefully and pulling Louis down nearly on top of him. Harry smiles, rocking his groin against Louis’ thigh.

As Louis settles on Harry’s lap, his hands slip under Harry’s t-shirt long enough to grab the hem and slowly begin lifting it upwards and off Harry’s body. Harry can hear him humming quietly, the rhythm blending in with Louis’ steady movements. Harry bites his lip, staring up at his boyfriend. Louis smiles down at him, still humming under his breath. It takes a moment before Harry realizes what he’s humming.

_I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You._

Harry shivers, and it has nothing to do with the side of Louis who is gorgeous, predatory, half-naked in his lap, and everything to do with the quiet, fiercely vulnerable, incredibly touching side of Louis who’s confessing his love all over again, reinforcing the fact that even though they’re miles away more often than not, this is what it’s like to truly be in love. The bond they’d created years ago, broken down, and built up all over again. Harry gasps, overcome with love for the beautiful boy in front of him, and runs his hands up Louis’ bare back. Louis smirks, still humming, and Harry knows it wouldn’t be worth it to try to disguise his emotional outburst as lust. They know each other too by well now.

Louis stops humming, one hand wrapped around Harry’s neck, the other tucked into the waist of his blue jeans. He leans in close, pressing his cheek against Harry’s, and whispers, “I love you too, darling.”

As Louis pulls away, he pulls Harry’s shirt over his head, gracelessly throwing it across the room and onto the floor. Harry sighs in contentment, wrapping his hands around Louis’ waist, thumbs stroking the bare skin just above his waistband, and tugs, trying to pull Louis down on top of him. Louis’ grins in amusement but holds his place.

"Never said I was done, love. Be patient, young grasshopper."

Harry nearly rolls his eyes but in another smooth and fluid movement, Louis pulls away and stands at the foot of the bed again. With a smirk, he undoes the fly of his jeans and tugs them down, letting them fall to the floor. At some point he'd managed to slide out of his shoes, and Harry hadn't even noticed. He shakes his head, trying to clear it, but the sight of Louis standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs, distorted by an erection to rival Harry's own, proves too much to bear. He bites his lip and falls back onto the bed and is about to undo his own jeans when Louis pushes his hands out of the way.

Louis clambers up onto the bed, straddling Harry's thighs, and toys with the button on his fly. Groaning impatiently, Harry reaches up and traces the outline of Louis’ cock through his shorts, rubbing his thumb over the wet spot forming at the head. He’s rewarded with a sharp gasp and a twitch from Louis, who shoots him daggers. Something about the teasing look on Louis’ face sends Harry's desire into overdrive, and he grabs Louis around the hips and rolls them fluidly over on the bed. Gently, Harry wraps his broad hands around Louis’ wrists, pinning his arms to the bed. Startled, Louis gasps again and makes an unconvincing show of trying to free himself.

“Seem a little eager to show your dominance there, Harry.” Louis quips. “Still upset that Edinburg beat London’s ass in the footie finals?”

Harry growls playfully, dipping his head and pressing his mouth to the front of Louis’ throat. It’s soft and hot under his lips, and he lets out a quiet moan against Louis’ skin before speaking.

“Mm, you wish. Edinburg will never be as good as London, and you know it. Simply got lucky, ‘s all.”

Still looming over Louis’ body, Harry begins slowly working his way downwards. He drags his teeth over Louis’ collarbone, making him gasp, and kisses the fine dusting of hair across his chest. Louis moans softly as Harry kisses and licks his way to one nipple, flicking his tongue over it as Louis mewls below him.

Harry continues kissing and nipping his way down Louis’ abdomen before burying his nose in the trail of dark hair leading into Louis’ underwear. He can smell the musk of Louis’ arousal, feel the heat emanating off his groin against his cheek. He dips his head and mouths the tip of Louis’ cock through the cotton of his boxer-briefs, thoroughly soaking the cotton with his tongue. Louis gasps and shudders, thrusting his hips into the air, seeking more friction than Harry was willing to give him just yet.

Harry shifts his weight slightly, settling on the mattress between Louis’ legs. Trembling with need, Louis bends his knees, bracing them on either side of Harry's shoulders. He cards his fingers through Harry's curls, tugging none-too-gently, trying to coax Harry back towards his cock, and Harry smirks.

"Someone’s got a temper..."

"Yeah, and you love it." Louis’ voice was hoarse already, coated with arousal.

"You know it," Harry looks up and winks at him before nuzzling the crease where Louis’ groin and thigh meet. He reaches down and finishes what Louis had started earlier, undoing his pants and shoving them down his thighs. The lessened pressure is a huge relief, and Harry sighs heavily, his exhalation ghosting over the damp fabric of Louis’ underwear. He shimmies clumsily out of his pants, kicking them off and letting them fall to the floor at the foot of the bed. Louis has always been more graceful than he is.

Slowly, Harry frees Louis from his boxer-briefs. Louis’ cock pulls away from his body, thick and flushed, and Harry runs his tongue across his lower lip in anticipation. He shifts slightly on the bed, moaning as his own throbbing erection grinds against the comforter. There’ll be time enough for himself later. Right now is all about Louis. _His_ Louis. Harry rolls the phrase around in his head a couple of more times, his heart suddenly thumping erratically.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he reaches out and wraps one hand around the thick base of Louis’ cock, bringing the head to his lips. His tongue darts out, lapping up the slick fluid already pooling at the head. Louis gasps, and Harry can feel the tension in his muscles as he tries not to move. He rests his free hand on Louis’ hip, fingers stroking gently, soothing him and encouraging him to relax.

Harry feels Louis’ fingers weaving through his hair again, tugging his curls more gently now. He moans around the head of Louis’ cock, making Louis whimper softly. Harry purses his lips, forming a tight ring around the shaft and bobs his head a few times, loving the heavy weight of Louis’ cock on his tongue. The head reaches the back of his throat and Harry swallows, relaxing his throat and taking Louis in deeply. He rolls his tongue along the underside of Louis’ cock and feels Louis buck under him.

As Harry continues sucking, tracing the veins with his tongue and stroking the shaft with his lips, he lets go of Louis’ hip.

 He reaches out and fumbles around until he finds the bottle of lube he'd tossed onto the bed earlier, his attention and focus never once leaving Louis’ cock. He manages to get the bottle open and slicks up his fingers, reaching up to trace around the base of Louis’ erection, stroking Louis carefully as he makes his way to Louis’ hole.

Louis lets out a low, steady moan that causes Harry to grin around the cock in his mouth. Taking the sound as encouragement, Harry sucks harder, rolling the tip of his tongue around the crown of Louis’ cock as he traces his fingers around the tight pucker of Louis’ hole. He can feel Louis’ muscles trembling in anticipation. Gently but steadily, he presses on the muscle as he flicks his tongue over the head of Louis’ cock, lapping at the slit. Harry feels Louis’ muscles relaxing, and he slips a fingers in easily; it’s no secret to Harry that Louis fingers himself while they’re apart – more often than not, Harry’s witnessing it. After inserting another, Harry carefully scissors his fingers, opening Louis up.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks deeply again, taking Louis fully into his throat as his fingers curl, seeking out Louis’ prostate, causing him to cry out. Harry feels a rush of warm pre-come flooding his tongue as he slides back up the shaft.

"Aaaahhh--- Haaaa--" Louis is trying his best to form coherent words, but Harry is merciless, rolling his fingertips over the rough gland as his tongue continues teasing and pulling at Louis’ shaft.

"If you..." Louis manages to pant out. "If you don't... stop – I'm... I'm gonna..." With a whine and a roll of his hips, he tugs hard at Harry's hair. His intended message is clear, and it just spurs Harry on further. He brings his free hand up to wrap around the base of Louis’ erection, focusing all his attention on the head, tongue circling it as he continues thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight heat of Louis’ hole. Harry's own neglected cock aches, twitching with every thrust of his fingers. He grinds himself against the bed again, trying to calm himself. It won't take much now, and both of them know it.

With short, tight jerks of his hand, Harry jacks Louis off, his fingers brushing against his own lips every once in a while. He feels Louis’ cock twitching, getting even harder against his tongue, and he hums encouragingly. That’s all it takes to push Louis over the edge, and within seconds he’s coming in steady pulses, coating Harry's tongue and tightening around his fingers. Harry’s vaguely aware of Louis cursing and whimpering above him. He curls his tongue again, drawing out the orgasm until Louis whines and bats at his head, over-stimulated. Grinning, Harry slowly pulls his fingers out of Louis and releases his cock.

Harry sits up between Louis’ spread legs and smiles down at him. Louis is flushed, glistening with sweat, and panting, but he grins impishly.

"How am I supposed to fuck you now?" Louis complains, but his voice is playful.

“I'm sure we'll find a way later. Right now though, I thought we could do something else." With that, Harry grabs hold of Louis’ thighs and rolls his hips up into the air, nearly pulling Louis into his lap. He throws Louis’ legs over his shoulders as he shifts his weight onto his knees. Louis flails slightly, but Harry can tell he’s enjoying the manhandling. Despite the orgasm, Louis is clearly well on the way to getting hard again already. Harry bends forward as much as he can, folding Louis’ legs in on himself, and grins. Louis leans up off the bed and closes the distance between them, sucking Harry's lower lip into his mouth and kissing him fiercely.

Groaning, Harry finally pulls at his underwear. They cling to him, soaked through with pre-come, and the cold air on his cock is exhilarating as he peels them off and tugs them down his thighs.

"Fuck, Harry, hurry up!" Louis rolls his hips enticingly and Harry’ mesmerized by the motion of his half-hard cock bouncing against his belly as he does this. Harry shakes his head and tries to focus, fumbling to slather himself with lube. Even the touch of his own hand around his cock was electric, and he bites his lip, trying to do it as efficiently as possible. Eventually he’s slicked up sufficiently, and presses the head of his cock around Louis’ loose enough hole.

"Yesssssss..." Louis hisses out, and Harry grips the back of Louis’ thighs tightly. At this point neither of them have the patience to take things slow anymore, and he slides deeply into Louis in one smooth, fluid thrust. Harry gasps as Louis’ body welcomes him; the world narrows down to the two of them and all the points where their bodies meet.

Harry lets go of Louis’ thighs, only to have Louis wrap them tightly around his hips. The gesture pulls them closer together, drives Harry deeper into Louis’ body, and with no further build-up, he begins pounding his hips roughly. Harry watches, mesmerized, as his cock disappears into Louis over and over again. He looks up and catches Louis smirking at him, and redoubles his efforts, slamming his hips in short, sharp bursts. Every time he rocks his body forwards, Louis cries out, and Harry can feel his cock coming back to full hardness between their bellies.

“C’mon,” Louis whispers, “Fuck me.” Harry can feel his orgasm coalescing, pulling his balls tight against him. He grits his teeth, trying to hold it back, and rolls his hips in a way that had the head of his cock brushing against Louis’ over-stimulated prostate every few thrusts. He feels Louis clamping down around him and wraps his hand around Louis’ cock, pulling roughly. He leans forward, burying his face in Louis’ throat, dragging his teeth over the skin.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Come for me again. Let me feel you." Harry breathes open mouthed against Louis’ skin.

Harry bites down on the soft skin of Louis’ throat, tugging on his erection and groaning as he feels Louis’ muscles contracting, the tight heat around his own cock nearly overwhelming. He bites back a sharp cry, the edges of his vision going dim and fuzzy.

He feels Louis’ body tense up under him, his back arching up off the mattress and nearly unseating Harry. Then he feels the warm, wet pulses of Louis’ orgasm flowing between them, spilling out over his hand and splattering both their bellies. It‘s Louis’ crying out that drives Harry over the edge and he finally lets go, his hips juddering violently against Louis’ ass as he climaxes, pulsing deep inside and claiming him all over again.

Harry grips the sheets, rolling his hips slowly as he runs his thumb over the head of Louis’ cock, trying to prolong it as much as possible for the both of them. Eventually Louis lets out a quiet little gasp and shudders, and with a sigh Harry lets go and slowly pulls out. Louis simply lays there, flopped out on his back, covered in come and sweat, a blissful look on his face as he starts giggling. Harry reaches out and strokes his cheek, smiling.

"What's so funny, huh?"

Louis’ shoulders shake. His eyes are closed but he turns his head towards Harry anyway.

"I just love you a lot, you know?"

Harry rolls his eyes and leans over, brushing his lips against Louis’ forehead. "I know.”

“I mean,” Louis starts as he shifts upwards a bit, elbow against the bed as he leans his cheek on his fist. “I really, _really_ love you – and I want to give you your Christmas present, if that’s alright.”

Harry nods breathlessly and scoots up on the bed into a sitting position, letting Louis go so he can lean over the bed and rummage through their discarded clothes on the floor.

“I put your gift in my pocket,” Louis explains as he sits back up with his jeans in his hands. “I had a feeling we would get to the bedroom sooner than my suitcases would,” He says it with annoyance, but there’s an undertone of fond that Harry couldn’t miss if he tried.

Harry’s heart nearly stops when Louis pulls out a ring box.

Harry’s mouth falls open and Louis blushes, pushing the box into Louis’ hand. “Open it,” Louis says slowly.

Harry looks back and forth from Louis to the velvet box, before opening it slowly. The ring is beautiful, a clean and shiny silver band with a stripe of black going through the middle.

“It’s a promise ring,” Louis explains quietly. “It’s both for the things I can promise you,” he pauses, his hands wringing together as he looks at Harry nervously, “and the things I can’t.”

Seeing that Louis is unsettled, Harry slips the ring on the appropriate finger before leaning over and cupping Louis’ face, kissing him quickly.

“I can’t promise that I’ll be there for you. I can’t promise that I can be there to tell you when you have food in your teeth, or gunk in your eye. I can’t promise to kill the spiders that crawl around in the flat, I can’t promise to be there to help you move something heavy around. I can’t promise that you’ll always be able to rely on me, that I’ll always be on call when you need me.” Louis closes his eyes for a second and swallows. When he opens them again, Harry is momentarily shocked by how bright they are. “But I can promise that I want be,”

“And you will be, eventually,” Harry says encouragingly.

“But just in case I’m not,” Louis says quietly, his voice a hoarse whisper. “I want you to know that I will never will stop wanting that. And I will always love you, no matter what happens to us in the future. Alright?”

If Harry looks hard enough, he can see tears start to shine in Louis’ eyes, and Harry’s not much better. He swallows the feeling that this is Louis’ way of trying to break up with him because it’s _not,_ it’s so obviously not – but Harry opens his mouth to protest, to persist the belief that _no, they will always be with each other,_ but Louis cuts him off, because that’s just his point.

Just because you love someone, doesn’t mean you get to be with them.

Love isn’t a questionable factor in their relationship. The bond they’ve created and shared over the past few years together is something that Harry is quite positive he will never be able to build with anyone else ever again, and he has no doubt that Louis feels the same. But sometimes life makes things difficult, and this is Louis’ way of making Harry know that it will never be his decision to leave.

“Alright?” Louis asks again, more stern this time.

Harry has always thought that you see images flashing in the front of your mind at such an alarming speed it makes you dizzy when you die, but apparently it happens when you fall in love, too. The first time they meet, the first time they kiss, the first time they have sex. The time he and Louis cried for _hours_ together because Harry was accepted a full scholarship at London he just _couldn’t refuse._ It’s all there, and it will always be there.

“Alright.” Harry says, his voice shaking. “Alright. I love you,”

“I love you too.” Louis seems satisfied and reaches up to cover Harry’s hand with his own. He sniffles a bit before smiling again, quickly regaining his wit. “But just in case we do make it, I want our kids to be named either Jack or Kaya,”

Harry throws his head back in a laugh before scooting even closer to Louis and kissing him slow a deep. “You want to be fucked again so badly, don’t you?”

Louis just kisses him again.


End file.
